Died but Loved
by Sailor Tyffani
Summary: Rated PG13 for a bit of bad language. ( its seriously just a bit, but not taking any chances!) Fate destroys a lot of things, lives, couples, but it can also kill people...


Tyff: Hey, i have really nothing to say, just read the one-shot story but, let me clarify one thing for you, the narator is no one known! It is only a friend that they meet after the show ended! Good reading!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_

**_Died but loved_**

_**by Sailor Tyffani**_

Today, we see happy couples not so often... Everyone just jumps at the first person she/he sees. Eventually, they get into fights for a ...little nothing and then, break up.

Is this what it's called love? I never quiet understood that word, for, i never did feel it. I thought love was suppose to mean a strong feeling that you have for someone, maybe i was wrong... Do we really know what this ultimate feeling means? Do we? How come some people find it, and some, don't...? Can't we all join the extreme happiness? Are there limited places? Well, these places aren't a lot, since nobody that i know seems to have found their soulmates.

Wait...maybe there_ is _one exception. But it didn't turn out quiet well... I'll tell you their storie and maybe, just maybe, i will understand the true meaning of love by writing this! But, it is hard to explain...We never did really know what happened, that night... Except me, but it is traumatazing...Lord, let them be alright, wherever they are! Let's begin...

Syaoran and Sakura were those of who had found their ones. They were really lucky, i always was jealous of them. See, that i employed the past tense. Yes, i was, for now, i am not jealous of them anymore. Therefore,...no! If i tell you, i'll tell you the punch!

Everything always went well in their relationship, which was wonderful! Everyone was happy to see them! And, yes, if you are wondering, Syaoran did ask those four words.

But, first, why did he? Maybe if he didn't have, none of this would have happened. Maybe, I wouldn't be here, writing this. Maybe, I would be with them, talking and ...laughing.

Here i am, again, crying. It is not the first time since it happened. I didn't laugh that much those past few months. My life isn't just the same anymore. It is all different. I should stop shedding tears and continue writing this.

Where was I? Oh yes! Nobody knows where and how he asked her, all we know, is that he did.

Sakura was very, very happy. Of course, she said yes! Could you imagine that she would have say no?? I can't even think about it! It's just impossible! They loved eachother like hell! Excuse me for the expression. But they did, and we can really say, that they knew the true meaning of the word and feeling love.

I feel like i am repeating myself. Maybe I am... Who knows? If you re-read this and see that i am repeating myself ( like i am doing now ) well, then, please be kind enough to tell me about what. Oh! But not about all the things that i say about love! Now, for that, i know that i am repeating myself! But it is to show you, that we don't know what it is! Or maybe we do, but it is hidden in milimeter of our heart, hidden in a drawer that we never opened.

So, they planned their wedding to be in june. Why, may you ask? They just picked one like this. Oh! And lets remember that he asked her in april, the day of her birthday. So, they also needed time to prepare it. Poor things !

Sakura was so happy, and maybe because she was stressed, for all the preparations took all her energy, she had terrifying nightmares.

Two of them were that she was at a flux time and the water was coming back. She couldn't move. Syaoran was next to her, and he did nothing. He was watching her die as the water slowly recovered her body...

The second one, she was in a strange looking room where all sort of swords were pointed at her. This time, a lot of people was there and at the same time, stabbed her with their swords...

She had a lot more of these kind of nightmares! But let's go back to the story:

One night, that fateful and horrible night, they had a fight. A monstruous one! Even, if that adjectif doesn't match with the noun, we can't really qualify fight with monstruous in this case, but lets say it does work, yes?

Screamings could be heard for two kilometers at a distance. Yes, i am exagerating, but what i mean, is that they were really shouting.

Syaoran had been acting strange lately, kinda having those double personnality times. It was really weird, but nothing to worry about. Well, that's what we thought...

We thought he was only joking and decided to play the game along with him, oh, how wrong we were!

For about three weeks, there was a guy that was the talking of the town. A certain...Xi Killa...

You may not see the point of what this has to do with the story, but you will understand it in no time...

So after the fight, Syaoran left and went outside. Sakura remained in her room, crying. Poor little anger, if only she knew! This part, i _saw it through her eyes_! You may think it's impossible, but i did!

The door opened and closed; someone was back home. Sakura didn't want to know who it was, she just stayed in her room.

She was in her bed, looking at the wall, which was the opposite of where the door was. Understand? I do hope so. So, then, the person opened the door and went slowy without doing any sound behind Sakura.

She turned her head to see who it was.

Surprise was on her face. Her exact words were: "Hey... What are you doing...?! "

And then..., ...the scream and the gunshot...

This is all that i saw. We know that the person left quickly after, without leaving any kind of trace behind her/him.

Syaoran was the one that found her, half an hour later, when he came back. He didn't understand but, he felt something hard in his pocket...

And again, a vision...

Syaoran was talking to...himself...

"Who did it?!? Show you, you bastard! Like that i can kill you!!"

"Oh, you know who did it..." Answered a voice, strangely resembling Syaoran's.

"No, I dont...!"

"Stop lying! All those crimes, those past three weeks! You know who it was!!"

I finally realised who the voice came from,...Syaoran itself.

"No, i ...don't..."

"_Xi Killa _..., am i not right?"

"Yes, but i don't know who it is... but why would he have killed Sakura?! What did she do?!?"

"A fight! That's what she did! She had a fight with him!!"

"No! It can't be! NO!!!!!"

" Yes..."

Syaoran fell on his knees, put his arms around his head and layed down.

The voice continued: "You did..."

Two days later, Syaoran died of depression.

A couple who had found love, was destroyed.

Fate is unforgivable! Why did this happen to them? Why not me, or someone else?! They finally had a perfect life and they were about to get married...!

I had one chance of knowing what love means, but i lost it. Love will always remain a mistery for most of us.

Love is part of our lives, but we never do pay attention to it. Even if this love is only from our parents, friends, relatives, it is still love. We do understand this one, but not the other kind. Let's try to open our heart and listen to our feelings, maybe then the mistery will be unfolded.

They meant everything to eachother;

They would have done everything for the other one;

They would have even killed themselfves for the other one...  
  
This story is in memory of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li,

Let them rest in peace.

Tyff: Hope you like it! Please leave your remarks and if you want to flame me, than please put a constructive flame like that i can become better! I really worked hard for this one, trying to be all...oh never mind! Just review please!

Sailor Tyffani


End file.
